Episode 0: "The Pilot"
' |name = |next =Episode 1: "Insert Clever Title Here"|"Insert Clever Title Here" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 0: "The Pilot" is the first unofficial episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the first episode of that series. The episode was filmed on July 4th, 2012, and was posted on August 5th, 2012. The episode is considered to be an establishment episode for the characters and events that take place in the original series and is not the official first episode. It should also be noted that any of the events that take place in this episode are not canon. There is no blooper reel for the episode because there was very little material to be considered as bloopers. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 4th, 2019. Plot Summary Godzilla and Organa are at Joe's place as Organa wants some figures for ProjectGodzilla. When Joe answers the door, Godzilla proceeds to call Joe a hippy. Joe punches Godzilla across the room as a response. Organa and Godzilla are in Joe's room now. Joe says he has two figures. One of them being Gigan. Joe claims that whenever Gigan sneezes, he speaks in death metal language. Joe demonstrates by pouring a cup full of sneezing powder on Gigan, which makes Gigan speak in death metal language. Anguirus is then seen crawling out of Organa's backpack and proceeds to hump Joe's leg. Joe sees this, kicks Anguirus off of him, and asks why she is trying to hump him. Anguirus humps him again, then jumps into Joe's arms. Joe uses her as a hairbrush, but Anguirus bites Joe in response. SpaceGodzilla calls Anguirus over, but Anguirus humps him in response. Then, General Grievous crawls out of the bag, only to get humped by Anguirus, causing Organa's backpack to fall along with them. Anguirus escapes unharmed, securing Grievous' leg in her mouth. When Grievous tells her to let go, she humps him again. Joe questions if Anguirus humps everyone all the time, to which this is true. Soon, Joe presents another figure to Organa named Kiryu. Joe claims that Kiryu keeps threatening to kill him by saying "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!" George, Godzilla's brother, climbs out of the backpack and greets Mechagodzilla, asking what he is doing. Mechagodzilla says he is standing still because everyone else is doing it. Soon, Ass Grabbem and his Pikachu climb out of Organa's backpack, wondering where they are. They decide to take a look around, and then they see Anguirus, who is still humping Grievous. Anguirus notices Grabbem and chases after him. Later, Bender notices Mechagodzilla drinking his liquor. Bender tells him to "bite his shiny metal ass". As a response, Mechagodzilla stomps on Bender and decapitates his head. However, Bender's body starts beating up Mechagodzilla with Bender's head cheering the body on. After a little while, Bender's body finally beats up Mechagodzilla and they are put back together. Bender drinks the liquor and suddenly burps fire. Meanwhile, Anguirus is still humping Ass Grabbem. Ass wants Pikachu to help, but Pikachu is too amused to help. Also, Bender finds Grievous dead, and drags his body in hopes to find some new parts for himself. Organa asks if Joe has any more figures, to which Joe has one more figure that he keeps in his "crap drawer". He pulls out Mister Popo, and when he says "hi", Organa immediately accepts Popo, who then says, "Good... bye..." Joe shudders at Mister Popo's scariness and the episode ends. Trivia *This is not the first official episode of the original series. According to the series creators, it is the pilot episode. **Also, most of the material in this episode is non-canon. *When Joe calls Organa "Jessy" at first, Organa corrects him. This leaves to question Organa's real name. *This episode starts the running gag of Anguirus humping random people/objects. *When Kiryu says "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!", this is a reference to the PONY.MOV series when the R-Dash 5000 says the same exact phrase. **This is also a reference, in turn, to the quote of the Killer Android IDAK Alpha 12 from the ''Lost in Space ''series ("Crush! Kill! Destroy!"). *This is the only episode of the original series that Mister Popo has appeared in. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes